The Theft
The Theft is the second half of Kyyle's World's 11th episode. It's the 22nd episode overall and aired on June 11, 2010. Synopsis Granny accuses Jonathan of stealing her new purse. Plot , after being startled by Granny]]The episode begins with Granny showing off her new purse. She hops around every waving it in the air and saying:"HEY!!! i got a purse!!!" repeatedly. This annoys Cypriani, Spartica, Kyyle, but not Yvette, because she remembers when she was a kid with this experience. Granny then looms over Kyyle, who's listening to music on his MP3 Player, and she startles him. steals the purse]]Angry and annoyed, Kyyle trips Granny and examines the purse—he finds nothing that is particularly interesting about the purse. Granny gets up and shoves him down and takes her purse back and explains a long, untrue story—that once in every girl's life, she gets a memorable accessory, known as, the purse. Spartica interrupts saying that she's female and didn't know of this "ritual", with Granny saying it applies to humans. That night, as Kyyle and Spartica go to sleep, Granny places her new purse upon her dresser and tucks herself into her bed, and quickly drifts off into dream land. At 3 a.m. in the morning, a dark, tall figure sneaks into the room and steals the purse, leaving all the kids in complete sleep. Kyyle is awaken by surprise when Granny screams in his ears. Everyone in the house is awoken by Granny's tantram for her missing purse. She tears up the kitchen, the backyard, the laundry room, the living room, etc. Finally, Granny tears up the attic and eventually pops out the top of the roof. When this happens, Spartica runs outside looking for her and a wooden plank accidentally bonks her on the head, leaving a red bruise. Granny from the roof then spots Jonathan sitting on the rail of his house's balcony, dusting off some glitter. Granny calls to him and asks where the glitter came from, and he states that he found it on his hands when he'd gotten up. GrannyGranny has a suspicious feeling, but before she call Jonathan again, she slips from the roof and falls onto the ground just before the balcony. Spartica and Kyyle help her up, and Granny informs them that Jonathan is the one who stole her purse. Kyyle comforts Granny as if she's gone crazy, but Granny yells and tells him the evidence. Kyyle consoles her and tries to explain that just because he has glitter on his hands doesn't mean he's guilty. Later in the afternoon, while hanging clothes for Yvette, Granny brings up the whole purse situation to Spartica and Kyyle again. She points out that in her and Jonathan's history, she's never once before seen Jonathan with glitter—meaning he has stolen the purse. Spartica tries to explain to her that Jonathan would never take a girly and Jonathan (the two dots it the picture) are fired out of the neighbourhood ]] purse. Just then, Cypriani brings Jonathan into the yard, and states that he has come to talk to Granny. As Cypriani leaves, the two begin to argue—Jonathan saying he didn't take it, Granny saying he did take it. Kyyle then thinks of a resolution to the problem—just to put them into the washing machine so they'll be together and become friends. This backfires when the washing machine explodes and the two fly out of the neighbourhood into a nearby bosk. The next day, at the soccer field, Kyyle and Spartica cheer for Jonathan, but Granny only looks angrily at him and nobody else. This creeps out Jonathan to the point of him slipping and missing the ball. Kyyle and Spartica try to cheer up Granny, but Kyyle ends up getting pushed off of the seat. Spartica tells Granny to calm down, but Granny realizes that they've got to proof Jonathan stole the purse. After an entire montage of trying to find evidence of Jonathan being a thief, Granny resorts to forcing Spartica and Kyyle to help her sneak into his house and find evidence—or better yet the purse. They get into the room to find that it's totally cool—at least Spartica and Kyyle think so. Kyyle serches his mini fridge and raids some sodas secretly, Spartica checks between his VHS tapes and Granny checks his bed. Granny isn't surprised to find the purse under his pillow. Kyyle and Spartica are shocked. On City Street, Jonathan, Alan, Carlton and Mrs. Oslin are hanging out, when Granny bursts out of a nearby bush with Kyyle and shows everyone the proof that Jonathan stole the purse. A large crowd gatheres as Jonathan tries to explain that he didn't do and what really happened. After he gets silence, he explains that a few nights ago, he saw he saw a dark, tall figure come into his room and put the purse in his room—and most likely under his pillow—and that by the time it left, he fell back asleep. At the end of the episode, it's revealed that Cypriani was the one who stole the purse and framed Jonathan because he couldn't tolerate Granny's annoying boasting and celebrating over her new purse. After this, the scene fades to Cypriani, Kyyle and Spartica watching Granny go crazy over her purse. The episode ends with Kyyle saying, "I see why you did it." Main Cast *Stu Krenshaw *Geoffe Harter *Veronica Gaffer *Carli Ohi Picture Gallery THE THEFT PIC 1.png|Kyyle almost drops his MP3 when he's scared by Granny THE THEFT PIC 4.png THE THEFT PIC 3.png|Kyyle sleeping in bed before he's woken up by surprise THE THEFT PIC 2.png Title Card 22.png|The episode's title card THE THEFT PIC 5.png THE THEFT PIC 6.png THE THEFT PIC 7.png|Amazing yelling!!! THE THEFT PIC 8.png THE THEFT PIC 9.png|"I see why you did it." Trivia *This episode goes slightly deeper into Granny's less tomboyish side. *The Thompson's House appears to have gotten a fresh coat of paint, because it's blue and the roof's black. *In real-life, if you put someone in a washing machine, they'd probably die. *Granny appears to be wearing Kyyle's nighttime attire when she's scrapping the house for the purse. *This episode reveals that Kyyle's hair gets seriously messed up when he's sleeping. However, it was confirmed by Jaymie Ohioh that this happens to Kyyle occasionally. Continuity *This was the first major role of Jonathan. *This is the first, and possibly the only time that Granny has accused someone (or in this case Jonathan) for doing something. *This was the first time a character goes up into the attic. *This was the first appearance of the Soccer Field. Errors/Goofs *Granny's purse changes colors randomly throughout the episode **When Kyyle snatches the purse and asks what's so great about it, the purse goes from glittery purple to glittery yellow. **As Granny sets the purse upon the dresser, it's blue, and not glittery. **When the purse is found, the color is green and very shiny. *When Granny is tearing up the kitchen for the purse, she pulls out a pair of underwear from the bag and 's arm cuts past the bag]] throws it out the window—this happens twice. **Also, Granny's arm goes past the bag instead of in it multiple times. *When Jonathan and Granny are welling at eachother, Jonathan's nose is missing. *At the end of the episode, Kyyle's mouth stops moving before he finishes talking. **At the end of the episode, Spartica's fur is only white, as opposed to ginger, black and white. Category:Episodes